objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Young Little Unicorn/Updates!
Overview Hi everyone! It's your favoirte unicorn (or canine if you are these guys) speaking here! And I'm here with some updates as you can see, I've been blogging for a while now and I've been roleplaying with other users, chatting with them and other fun stuff. Let's start with… umm… my activity, I suppose? Activity So as you know I'm one of the most active users on the wikia! And that won't change because tomorrow is the last exam of the week, leaving me with graduation rehearsals, which isn't a problem really. So this summer, I'll be free and active, I'll be monitoring this wikia and if you have any questions you can comment below. But since I'm heading to College this September, during the September time, if College gets hard for me… I probably… won't… be as active anymore. But I doubt so. Speaking of which, I need to take College seriously. And by seriously I mean really serious, it could actually help me have a brighter future! I'll get a job and become a successful person. But… what about the future? Will I be on this wikia after my 4-year in college? I'm not sure… we'll talk about that later. Moving on! Shows Well… I don't care… about them. Lol. OC Popularity Vote 2, isn't going too well. Since NO ONE wants to kill anybody. I can't kill anyone randomly, that's totally unfair. I'm planning on making a novel of… an ordinary object who can do extraordinary things. It will be based on my childhood. But it won't be released according to the schedule cuz I'm that lazy :P. So yeah, though OC Popularity Vote isn't cancelled, though I hope it is. But whatever. Also Object School has became a hit for some reason. I never thought it'd work out and the roleplaying got extreme! I just want to say these few words about my shows. They are no longer of my top priorities. But I'll still be roleplaying with you guys because, it's fun right? Right? Maybe not but whatever, who cares about my opinion. Next topic would be about roleplaying boards. Roleplaying Boards I LOVE ROLEPLAYING. That's just wow. You guys are so enthusiastic, I can't believe that from 0 forums we've had over 10 active discussions already! Thank you for being so active on it! Roleplaying was fun for everyone in this wiki, well most of it. So I'm just gonna say that… uhh… keep up with the roleplaying and I can't believe I'm talking about this, it's just wow… Future…? 4 years after College… that makes me… 22 years old already! I should probably get a job by then… but… I'm not sure… will I ever get to see you guys again? Probably… or… not. Look, I really LOVE WIKIA, I've spent 10 months being on wikia since I first created an account. It's so sad to be 17 since I first joined the program. It was fun. Seeing that Sannse and other staff members are around 20 or so and still is monitoring the wikia. And no I'm not judging them, I'm just shocked that they still have time to monitor the place. Wow, cool. So if there is really time… I can probably visit… but whatever let's not get to the future too soon. Q&A Leave a question below and I'll answer it! Thanks for reading this blog and I hope I'll see you soon! Young Little Pony, Wait who's he? Category:Blog posts